


Puppy Love

by Lannakitty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Babies, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic challenge "A Henry/Ashley Fic, NC-17 will be most welcome, with Henry  realizing that Ashley is his mate, and all that goes with it, maybe some puppies." Schmoop. Smut. Puppies. And fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sanctuary Santa Challenge. written for **chuck_is_god** for **sanctuary_santa** who wanted "A Henry/Ashley Fic, NC-17 will be most welcome, with Henry realizing that Ashley is his mate, and all that goes with it, maybe some puppies."
> 
> Schmoop. Smut. Puppies. Anf fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.

Henry hugged Magnus at the door. She looked a little disheveled and he was sure he wasn't much better. She touched his face, rubbing her thumb along his jaw. She looked over his shoulder at the sleeping figures on the bed then back at him with a watery smile. Henry returned the smile, feeling a bit watery himself.

"Call if either of you need anything." She kept her voice low so as not to wake the sleepers.

He nodded, smiling over his shoulder then looked back at Magnus. "We will."

She hugged him again. She was full of hugs today, which was unusual, but Henry thought it had been an unusual day.

"I'll be by to check in on them in a few hours."

"We'll be here."

Helen had one last anxious look over his shoulder then left.

Henry closed the door, careful not to make much noise. He silently pulled out the desk chair then sat down, elbows on knees, and watched his mate sleep. It was hard to believe how much his life had changed in a few short months.

* * *

It wasn't very long after finding Edward's brother that Henry's nose kicked on full time. With it came other...things. Magnus told him it was inevitable biology and maybe he'd been able to push it off for awhile, but it had to happen eventually. He was a full grown werewolf with all the thoughts, feelings, desires, fears and needs of one.

Henry hadn't wanted any of that but, he had to admit, there were certain advantages. He could track down burnt out components, find abnormals on missions, see better in the dark, and everything tasted better.

There were also disadvantages.

He now knew there were some people in the Sanctuary who were afraid of him. Terrified. The fear rolled off them in waves even if he was just there to upgrade their software. Certain smells that had once only been mildly irritating now gave him migraines; like perfumes and colognes and half of the cleaning equipment. His instinct to chase was stronger and he had to fight to keep the wolf at bay when they were on missions. He also knew the breeding status of every female, and some of the males, in the Sanctuary.

He'd turned to keeping random chocolates at his station, ducking out of sight and trying very hard not to stick his foot in his mouth. He also noticed that The Big Guy tended to do the same and followed his lead. It would have been an advantage except for the fact that it was embarrassing. Knowing when the Griffin was in heat was one thing, but with the more sapient individuals in the Sanctuary it was far more awkward. The first time he'd noticed Magnus and realized the new perfume wasn't any such thing, he'd fled to the shop and buried himself in the scent of burning electronics and metal. With Ashley it was much worse.

While Magnus and the rest were nice, Ashley was an intense scent that made him want to, well, he couldn't think about that. If he thought about it, he was sure she'd know and then kick his ass. So he took cold showers and avoided her for a couple days out of the month. It sucked, a lot, but he lived with it.

At least for awhile.

He was a guy and guys thought about sex. It was a fact. He'd thought about it since he'd been in his teens and it wasn't new. The strength of the desire to take a women to bed _was_ new. He hadn't been this horny since he'd been a teen and that had been...embarrassingly horny now that he looked back with a few more years under his belt. He took care of it himself in the shower, but a Friday night date with Rosie Palm and her five sisters only took the edge off.

He noticed as the weeks went on that it got better and it got worse. At first he thought it was because of the lunar cycle because, hey, Werewolf. But it didn't match. It was irregular at first then it fell into a cycle that more or less met Ashley's peak, which just made everything worse.

Henry had decided that to avoid embarrassment, he'd avoid her and spend the time diving into his work. Besides, her face lit up when he presented some little toy or gadget to make her job easier. He'd always loved doing that so he'd stepped up the pace. A new scope for her favorite rifle, a waterproofed radio upgrade, a magazine modification for the left-handed user, some really neat non-lethal projectiles and traps, and a half dozen other things that made her smile.

Magnus had noticed the extra hours he was putting in and had thanked him a number of times. Henry liked the feeling of a job well done for his boss. Her approval meant as much as Ashley's did.

It also meant he was pulling some rather long hours just so he wasn't going crazy. He'd tried to be cool about it, but apparently, he'd done a poor job as not only the ever observant Will had caught on, the Big Guy had caught on, too.

And so, Henry found himself staring into his nearly empty beer in a little abnormal dive bar in Old City. Will munched on the ubiquitous bowl of pretzels while Bigfoot got their food.

"Why am I here again?" Henry asked. He had a couple cool toys he'd wanted to finish for Ash. One was an upgrade to the stunners they used. Magnus had shown interest in as well.

"You looked like you needed a night off," Will said, slouching into his seat at the table.

Sighing, Henry nodded. He swiveled his shoulders and winced at the tension. Okay so maybe he did need a night off. He could finish the stunner tomorrow. "I guess I made a really tight schedule for myself on that upgrade."

"More than that though," Will said, leaning forward. "Look, I'm taking you out tonight as a friend, not your coworker, okay?" He nudged Henry's shoulder with a fist. "You need to relax."

Bigfoot grunted in assent as he set the food down on the table, the really great kind of nachos that were a huge pile of chicken, beef, jalapeños, cheese, sour cream, guacamole on layers of chips. Henry dug in.

"On me," Bigfoot said as he also placed hot wings and the second round on the table.

Henry sniffed the plate of hotwings appreciatively. The spicy scent was almost too strong, but hotwings were one food that tasted even more incredible now. That and bacon. He hadn't thought it was possible for bacon to be better, but it was. He happily dug into the pile and when the second plate was a pile of bones, and the third was being demolished at a more sedate pace, Henry finally felt relaxed.

"Hey guys!"

Henry looked up with a smile as Ashley joined them at the table. The stocky figure beside her flipped back his hoodie and Steve grinned at the group. Henry reached over and shook his hand. Steve didn't like going out much.

"Good to see you out," Will greeted the lizard man as Bigfoot and Ash grabbed extra chairs.

"Yeah, man," Henry smiled as Steve slid into a seat between Will and The Big Guy. Ashley pulled her chair on Bigfoot's other side, between him and Henry.

Henry pushed the plate of wings over in their direction and bought the next round. The stress of the day seemed to melt away in the presence of friends. He'd been avoiding Ashley for a couple days before and then work had kept him from seeing her so they actually had stuff to catch up on. She'd been slogging through the east side all day and Henry sat back as she regaled them all with the story of how she and the local residents had taken out a rather disgruntled kobold.

She sipped her beer and shook her head. "I almost think I need a vacation."

"You and me both," Henry chuckled, clinking his glass against hers.

"You should go," Bigfoot chimed in over the rim of his glass. "You've both been working too hard. Use the cabin," he grunted. "Take a long weekend."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Will added. "We can do without you guys for a few days."

Henry laughed. "Do you know how to fix the internal email network when it goes down?"

"Not a clue! But I'm sure we can get someone to fill in. What about the last time you took a few days off?"

Ashley laughed. "The last time Henry took a day off, Ben had to come out of retirement and rebuild our servers because Mom and Dr. Lee decided that weekend was the perfect time to pass experimental data structures back and forth."

"Ben was the previous Henry?" Will asked eyes shining.

Henry nodded. "Yeah. He lives in the Keys now, but he might be willing to come up for a few days.

"So lets go."

Henry looked at her over the rim of his beer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, why not? Cabin's nice. Could do some hiking, watch bad movies," her eyes sparkled, "it even has Wifi."

"Some poor schlub had to trek all the way out there and install it, huh? Well I suppose I might as well use it."

Henry felt himself returning her broad grin.

* * *

"Happy?"

Henry looked up, pulled from his memories by Ashley's soft question. He could see her eyes glitter in the low light. He scooted the chair closer and leaned on the bed so he was at eye level. He didn't even have words to describe how happy he was.

"Yeah." He was sure his grin was stupid and dopey but he didn't give a damn because hers matched. "Was thinking about the trip to the cabin." Reaching out he brushed her hair from her cheek, then gently touched the blankets wrapped around the infant on the bed.

"Good trip. Even if you freaked out at the beginning," she teased.

"Hey, I had good reasons at the time. See there was this smoking hot blonde that I didn't want to lose as a friend. And keeping her was more important than anything else."

Ashley's hand snaked out toward his and twined their fingers together. "Would you have done anything eventually?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe. I didn't think this was something possible for me."

She smiled, eyes drifting closed. "I didn't like that you were avoiding me. I'm glad I spoke up."

"Me too."

 

* * *

The cabin was cozy. There were a few rooms in the place, but something about the huge logs that made up the structure lit by a fire or a warm lamp just made the whole place feel warm and inviting. As much as Henry loved high technology, there was a deep part of him that loved the rustic look.

The trip was only spoiled by the fact that about halfway through the car ride up, Henry realized it was almost that time of the month, and he was stuck in an enclosed space with her and would be stuck in a cabin with her for a week.

At first it was easy. There were half a dozen odd jobs he'd promised to do for Magnus around the property. Little things to fix that took maybe a day in total he thought. Then he'd busied himself brining in logs for the fire, carrying in the luggage and the groceries and the xbox and his computer.

He hadn't been able to say no when she suggested they go on a hike around the area. He'd managed to keep upwind of her for most of it, but the hike back he'd been the one down-wind. He'd escaped to the shower and had turned it on cold the moment they got back.

The isolation and the clean air were doing a number on him. It was days before he should have been reduced to taking care of business in the shower, but here he was. He tried to be quiet as he thought about the way her jeans had looked on her ass, the tone of her arms and the curve of her neck. The way she smiled so openly at him and the sun on her hair.

She'd been in the master bedroom room with the door closed when he'd gotten out. He wondered if she was in the shower for half a seconds before he had to stop and forcibly focus on something else. He'd turned on his heel and wandered to the second floor with it's huge great room and view of the valley and mountains. Henry had turned on the xbox and had started a game of Batman: Arkham Asylum. He hadn't progressed very far when he'd been interrupted.

"This is stupid."

Henry jumped. He hadn't heard her approach and apparently the stairs to the third floor bedrooms were down wind. "Hey." He paused the game.

Ashley slid onto the couch beside him. She took the controller and put it on the coffee table.

Henry looked at the controller then folded his hands in his lap. "Okay," he stretched the word out, inviting comment as to what she thought was stupid and why she'd taken his game away.

Ashley leaned forward a little and Henry scooted back on the couch. She smelled really, really good. She shifted and he moved back until he hit the side of the couch. Trapped, he watched as she got close enough that their knees touched when she tucked her legs under her. Damn if that tiny chase hadn't been exciting. His fingers danced on his leg.

Ashley picked at the blanket that lay across the back of the couch, having lost whatever had spurred her forward. She wasn't meeting his eyes and now Henry was curious. She cleared her throat and looked out the window. She was...blushing?

"I've been doing some reading. On Lycanthropes."

Henry wasn't sure where she was going with this. He sat back, wary of what she'd been reading. He'd read a lot about his own subspecies, but not everything. It was hard to read some of the things in Magnus' books; they were both alien and familiar and it made him feel uneasy. Henry didn't have the first idea on why Ashley would have been reading anything.

"Okay," he drew the word our again. His eyes closed as the breeze shifted through the open window, sending her scent his way.

"Mom's books say that the guys start trying to find and impress potential mates by socializing with them. Working with them." She was looking at the couch now, drawing designs on the leather.

Henry nodded. "Hunting, crafts, farming. Whatever they do." That part hadn't seemed so bad to him, actually. Well, the hunting had seemed both good and bad.

"Then when they find someone they start making nice with the pack matriarch too." She shifted a little closer. "They try to show how they'd be a good part of the family, how they'd be a good mate for her daughter."

"Girls are in charge. Kinda like the rest of the world, huh?" Henry joked.

He hadn't really read much of the society stuff; he didn't live there. He'd been more concerned with eating someone. He needed the joke to stall for time; why was she reading _this_ stuff? It didn't really relate to her job and he wasn't a typical example of his kind. The wolf seemed to be waking up, too. Henry didn't want that.

Ashley smiled at the joke. She still wasn't looking at his eyes.. Something she'd read had set her off-center. He didn't like that being around him seemed to make her feel uneasy. Not much could do that to Ashley, and he hated to think he could be a cause.

"So, if he's successful, the matriarch and her daughter discuss if she wants him or not. And if the daughter accepts his suit, he's in. If she decides she doesn't want him, he's asked to leave and kicked out if he doesn't go."

Henry wasn't sure what she was getting at, but he suddenly had the fear that this was Magnus' way of letting him go. It was a completely irrational fear, and he realized that as soon as he thought it, but he shifted in his seat. He wanted to leave, to find a place to hide from her maddening scent and the topics that were making his inner wolf stir. Force of will help him seated. He jumped a little when Ashley touched his knee.

"Interesting reading. I, uh, didn't pay much attention to the social stuff. I don't live with a pack." Henry cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. The heat of her hand had spread through his jeans and all he could smell was her when he breathed. far from choking him, he wanted to drown in it.

"You treat us like one," Ashley commented. "But that's not all the information in there. There was this one journal. Really old and dusty and it was hell to read and then I had to translate a little. Archaic word use." She scrunched her nose in distaste.

Henry smiled at the expression. "I think I skipped that one. It smelled like old gym shoes." Damn she was cute when she made that face.

Ashley nodded, laughing lightly. "But it had some really interesting details none of the other books had. Apparently he was a human who lived with them part of the year. Some kind of honor adoption."

"Yeah?" Henry wondered if the book was worth a second look. "I'm almost coming at it from the opposite side, huh?" After all, he was a Lycanthropic class nine protean who'd been adopted by, well, Okay so Magnus wasn't a regular human. It was close enough though. The wolf pup raise by humans, the Big Guy always joked.

Ashley nodded. "So the pair go off, see if they're okay together intimately."

_That_ drew his attention back to the conversation. Shifting again in his seat, Henry was a little impressed at how she was still doggedly talking about what she'd been reading. Then again, this was Ashley and that was one of the things he loved about her. He swallowed, afraid she might have heard his inner monologue out loud. The inner wolf was pressing at the edges of his mind. He knew what it wanted but he wasn't about to acknowledge it; he was the master.

"Yeah?" his voice was slightly squeaky. Okay, so he didn't have perfect control over everything, but at least he hadn't wolfed out and...He pushed that away.

She nodded. Ashley was looking at him now, but her cheeks were still tinged pink. It was pretty. Her eyes were very dark and the wolf was definitely awake and pressuring him to _act now!_ It rose in the back of his mind like a shadow.

"If they are, they bond. The book had all these addendums and notes from other people about how it's this complex hormonal process. " She shrugged a shoulder. "But they usually go out on their own because they can't keep their hands off one another. The bonding process syncs the guy up with the female's fertility cycle."

"Useful if you want kids." His ears felt like they were burning. This wasn't as embarrassing as the sex talks with Magnus and the Big guy he'd has as a teenager, but it was getting damn close. It was weird she'd been reading the social stuff, but then he guessed she already knew how to fight werewolves. He didn't like it was stirring up feelings he'd spent the past few months actively ignoring.

His inner wolf already seemed to know what she was saying though. It wanted him to reach out for her, to have him draw her into an embrace so he could smell her properly, and then... He forced that thought aside, again. Henry began looking for avenues of escape, because losing Ashley's friendship and respect because the inner hound-dog got handsy wasn't anything he wanted. He also wanted to keep his hands. He needed those hands.

Ashley grinned. "There was a block print of a pup. Accurate one too, not one of the exaggerated monster prints. I bet you looked like that, all huge paws and ears."

Henry rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself from responding. "I didn't start shape shifting until recently." He liked talking to Ashley again and wanted to do it, but he needed to go someplace else. Get some space. God she smelled good. He was never going to live through this whole trip. He looked to either side of her and wondered if he could make a break for it without looking like an idiot.

"Only because you stopped it. The book said that pups shift from the day they're born."

That was new. It stopped his chaotic thoughts and search for escape, and he looked at her. "Really?" He wondered if he was a freak or something then.

She nodded. "Sometimes when the couple comes back, the female is carrying their first kid. Bonding pups are considered good luck." She smiled a little. "I think it's sweet."

That was...That was something he didn't have the right to think about. "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh- How'd we get on to this?" He needed to leave, and now because shit was getting real, or something. He didn't even know what this conversation was, but he needed to get the hell out.

She prowled across the short space between them, crawling onto his lap and straddling his legs before he really knew what was going on. She leaned down and kissed him, and his mind stopped.

Eventually his hind brain got him to respond, and he felt himself giving back as good as he was getting. His hands went to her hips and she pressed into his chest. Her lips were soft against his, softer than he'd imagined and, he had to admit, he'd imagined. Her kisses were fierce, demanding of him then accepting when he rose to her challenge. She was hard muscle under the soft skin, gentle touches, rough touches, sweetness and a little bit of hesitation over restrained passion. She was a study in contrasts and damn him but he loved her for being like that. Ashley was hard and soft and he'd had the privilege of seeing both aspects of her when so many only saw the warrior, not the woman who helped her mother nurse strays. When they broke for air they were both panting.

"I accept your suit," she murmured against his lips.

"Wha?" He was sure he'd not heard her correctly. His suit? The unexpected but amazing kisses had scrambled his ability to think.

She giggled, actually giggled, as she framed his face with her hands. "I wondered why you were avoiding me then coming back with fun toys."

Henry winced. He'd really been hoping she hadn't noticed. He didn't have too many close friends and she was the closest. "I was hoping you hadn't noticed."

Ashley caressed his face and he leaned into the touch with an involuntary rumble and kiss to her palm. He opened his eyes and found her smiling at him. She leaned down, resting her forehead against his and his world became her scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, breathing in her scent.

"The Big Guy pointed me at the library when I commented on it," she admitted, running her nails through the short hair at the nape of his neck. "I did a lot of reading, then I thought about it."

"Ash-" the fingers through his hair sent little jolts down his spine. Her kiss silenced him and his eyes were unfocused when she drew back. His hands went higher on her back, not wanting her to go far.

"Henry you've been my best friend since I can remember, but I never thought you'd be interested in someone like me." She kissed the side of his mouth.

"What?" That was utter bullshit. She was a hard ten and he was, well he light to think himself at least a seven among geeks. Ashley was way out if his league and the idea of her thinking he wouldn't have been interested was absurd. He reached up for her hands, holding them in his own and bringing them down to his chest. "Ash, you're amazing. What's not to like?"

"I'm younger than you are. I'm not a techie. I'm intimidating. My mother is Helen Magnus," she said, listing off reasons. "I've never noticed you had the slightest interest in me." She sat back a little. "Not until The Big Guy pointed out that you were basically courting me in a wolfy way."

"Well, I'm a geek and I work for your mother and we grew up in the same house and I didn't think I had a shot." Henry winced. He hadn't meant for that last part to come out. Until moments ago, he'd been certain that Ashley had put him into the "friend" box, if not the "brother" box.

"And yet you were still courting me," she whispered, leaning down to rest her head against his again. "And I know why you were avoiding me. You don't have to do that anymore. Please don't do that anymore."

Her eyes were very clear and easy to read. She smelled nervous and Henry realized she was putting herself out on a limb. He nodded. "I won't." He'd deal with the cold showers for her.

The nervous smell peaked suddenly and all he wanted to do was reassure her somehow, make whatever it was go away.

"I thought about it for a long time. I even talked with mom and I've decided that I accept your suit."

What? Henry was floored. She'd spoken with _Magnus_? His wolf was pleased but something caught Henry's attention amid the chaos. "Wait Ash, how long have you been thinking about this?"

She blushed and looked away. "A few weeks. The bar was my idea." She looked at him thought lowered lashes. "Mad?"

Henry shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. I'm," he paused, looking for words. "I'm shocked. You're you and I'm me." He wanted...he wanted things with her, but he felt like he shouldn't.

"I think we could be fun." She bit her lip and shrugged a shoulder. "You know, if you wanted to start dating."

Henry's jaw worked for a moment. Date? Him and Ashley? She was way too hot for him and she was smart and a warrior and she was his best friend and she just got him in ways so many others didn't. How would it even work?

Except she was in his arms, and lovely, and worried he'd reject her, and she was his best friend who understood and cared for him.

"Yeah," he breathed, hardly comprehending his good fortune. "Yeah, we could be fun."

Ashley's smile lit her up from within.

* * *

Ashley sighed and stretched on the bed, careful not to disturb the tiny sleeper wrapped in blankets by her side. She winced a little before she settled down, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. "You were thinking again," she murmured.

Henry went around to the other side of the bed and curled up behind her. He began gently messaging her back and dropped a kiss onto her shoulder. "The cabin again."

She adjusted the blankets around their baby, drawing her finger over the infant's cheek. "Oh?"

Henry leaned over her side so he could watch the infant sleep too, and nuzzled along her arm. "Yup. You were right, we're fun together."

Ashley chuckled, a low sexy sound. Henry kissed the back of her neck and carefully snaked an arm around her waist. She was exhausted and sore, but she'd never looked more stunning.

"One of my better ideas, the cabin trip," she sighed, easing back into his chest. She laced their fingers together. "The red outfit was another."

Henry growled playfully. "Love the red outfit. Best idea ever."

* * *

  
Dating Ashley, it turned out, was a hell of a lot of fun. Hikes were better because he didn't have to hide his glances. It was silly but they held hands as they walked. They watched bad movies by firelight and cuddled under the blankets. Sure they were still up in the cabin and their week was almost over, but Henry felt fantastic. They kissed and cuddled and, yeah, there was some mutual fondling, but he was careful never to take it too far; he didn't want to screw this up.

He spent the days hanging out with his best friend, learning who she was in this new light. In the evenings, he kissed her goodnight and saw her to her door. He wanted more, what guy wouldn't with someone as amazing as Ashley, but he was a gentleman.

Their last full day at the cabin, Ashley had spent most of the time out and about on errands for Magnus. There were a number of local abnormals she'd needed to check up on and Henry had taken the opportunity to fix some of the stuff around the cabin that he'd let slide after the first day. She'd come home with pizza for dinner. They'd watched some food network elimination challenge show then decided to watch a movie.

"Going to put on the comfy clothes," Ashley said, rising with their dirty plates.

"I'll pick a movie," Henry said, rising to browse through the small collection on hand.

"So I was thinking maybe Iron Man?" Henry said, standing up when he heard Ashley return. The DVD slipped from his fingers as his jaw dropped. She wasn't wearing the sweats or flannel PJs he'd been expecting. Instead, she was in red silk that fell to mid-thigh. He could see a tantalizing bit of cleavage though the keyhole that ran from her neck almost to her navel. The top was gathered at her neck, leaving her shoulders bare.

"Or not." he finally said when his voice worked again. Fuck being a gentleman. "Ash...you look." He swallowed. His throat was dry. She looked good enough to eat.

She blushed slightly yet her eyes were dark and that just made her all the more alluring.

Ashley held out a hand and it took him a moment to be able to get his body to actually move. Her hand was warm in his when he took it. He slid his other hand around her hip, the satin sleek against his fingers, warmed by her body. He could smell her, really smell her. The primal urge he'd been avoiding and suppressing roared forth and his hand tightened on her hip. Ashley smirked, challenging him, and he drew her toward him.

"Ash," he growled. It was a warning, but he wasn't sure for what or why or whom. Her grin grew, eyes becoming darker as she relaxed against him. The spicy scent of arousal hit him and his eyes rolled back as he groaned.

"You know," she whispered into his ear. Her body was pressed against his, warm satin over dangerous curves. "In the end it was a really easy choice to make." She released a hand to run her fingers up his chest.

"Ash..." He grabbed her other hip, pulling her still closer.

"You're already my best friend," her tongue flicked out against his ear and he groaned. "You're smart, you're cute, you're funny, and a little dangerous," she continued. "You'd be a good mate for me." She kissed the spot just below his ear. "I want that. I want you. All of you."

Henry pulled her closer and squeezed his eyes shut. This was insane and so fast! They'd been together as a couple for days! But everything she said was true, and it was just as simple a choice for him to make as well. He wanted to drag her off to his bed, but that was _wrong_, because he wasn't an animal.

"So I'm asking you." She stroked her hand down the side of his face and cupped his jaw. "Be my mate. Join my pack. Make us strong."

The phrasing was formal and he wondered if it was something he should know. Each word plucked a chord deep within him. The wolf, he realized, had already known this. It waited with excited anticipation for the rest of him to catch up, and the moment he did he felt like it was howling for joy.

Ashley was his mate.

He belonged to her.

Sliding his fingers over the hand on his jaw, Henry studied her. She looked a little unsure but mostly determined; strong. He wanted her for more than her looks, had always loved her for more. He loved the hardness and the softness, the impulsiveness and calculation, the light cheer and yes, the thread of seductive darkness. Ashley was already everything he needed and wanted; He could be what she needed too. His voice was low and rough when he spoke.

"I'm yours."

Her smile lit her up and he felt light too. She moved to kiss him and he rushed to meet her halfway. It was fierce at first but the second kiss after they broke for air was more gentle.

Her lips moved under his slowly. He returned the sweetness with a feeling of reverence; he didn't want to speed through the night even though he knew exactly what he wanted. She kissed her way up his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He returned the gesture holding her close, unable to stop the low rumble in his chest. He nuzzled her neck, leaving gentle kisses. Ashley tilted her head to the side, inviting him to kiss her further.

Henry made his way back along her jaw to her lips, they were soft under his. They broke apart again, faces close, breathing the same air. He watched her eyes studying him and stroked the side of her face. She leaned up, once again passionate and he met her intensity. Henry pressed forward, seeking more. She opened to him, tongue warring with his, the slightest hit of teeth encouraging him. Henry began to move her backwards, eventually pressing her against the wall.

Ashley broke the kiss and grinned up at him, looking through her lashes. She slid out of his grip and held out her hand. Henry took it and was pulled down the hall. He watched her hips under the sleek red fabric. Her legs were powerful and he wanted to feel them wrapped around his body. He only realized he was growling when Ashley stopped and arched a brow at him over her shoulder.

Henry stopped, feeling guilty. Ashley grinned broadly and tugged him into the bedroom she'd claimed. Her fingers went for his shirt then began to play with the nipple piercings. Henry grabbed her roughly and kissed up her neck to behind her ear then back down again. He tensed as her deft fingers finished undoing his belt and unzipped his fly. Ashley reached into his pants and palmed him through his boxers.

His eyes rolled back in his head and the noise he made might have been human, but he didn't care because she was cupping his balls with one hand and pushing the jeans away with the other.

Henry helped her by shoving his pants down roughly over his hips then tore his shirt off over his head. He hooked his thumbs over his boxers and carefully eased them over his cock. The boxers ended up in a pile on the floor by his jeans.

Henry looked at Ashley wondering what her reaction would be. Her eyes were firmly on his cock. She wore a tiny smile and Henry felt a little self conscious. He crossed his arms over his chest for a half second then planted them on his hips. He wasn't that bad to look at and he was pretty sure he was decent in the endowment department. Plus he had the piercing there as well.

Ashley reached forward and touched his hip. Her fingers drew electric trails up his chest before she rested her palm over his heart. "When did you get the piercing?"

He shrugged. "Few years ago. Looked fun?"

"Is it?" she asked. Her cheeks colored a little and the question was softer than he was used to hearing from Ashley.

He pondered that for a moment then Henry understood: She'd never had a partner who'd been pierced before. Henry grinned, anticipating how he'd make her feel.

"Would love to show you," he responded. He felt his balls tighten when she licked her lips, eyes once again on the metal.

She reached up for the tie at her neck and Henry caught her hands. "Can I do that?"

She nodded and Henry turned her so she was facing the full length mirror on the closet door.

"I'm good with knots," he whispered into her ear. "Comes with the territory."

She smirked over her shoulder at him and slid her hands up her sides as the tie became loose. She held the dress to her body as he gently undid the top. Ashley turned back toward him and let the dress down, inch by inch. Finally she let the dress go.

Henry was sure the dress was pooled at her feet but he didn't care, because he could finally see her, all of her. She was gorgeous, and while he'd seen some of this in bathing suits or the occasional club wear, seeing all of her, knowing she was offering to share herself with him, turned him on.

Growling as she stepped into his embrace, Henry nipped at her neck. His hands slid down her side, one reaching around to grab her ass, the other sliding back up to palm her breast. She smirked at him, one long leg sliding against his, his erection trapped between them.

Ashley swayed against him as she put her arms around his neck, offering him a lazy smile. Henry grabbed her hips, pulling her against him, grinning. He darted forward, kissing her soundly and quickly before pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"Beautiful."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, fingers stroking the nape of his neck and his lower back. Henry smiled against her lips.

"How do you feel about oral?"

Ashley lifted an eyebrow. "Giving or receiving?"

He growled, darting forward for a quick kiss. "Receiving."

"I like."

"Good."

"For the record," she said as he guided her onto the bed. "I wouldn't mind giving either."

"I'll keep that in mind," Henry smirked. He paused. "Are you on birth control?"

She nodded. "Yeah. "

He pushed her back onto the pillows then began kissing down her body, alternating between small and larger open-mouthed ones. He stopped at her breasts so he could lick and fondle them until she squirmed under his touch, then continued his way down. He went slowly, savoring the experience. He kissed her hips and settled onto his stomach before her. He touched her with his fingers, feather-light caresses that made her hips shift under him, her body arch toward him. He followed his fingers with light kisses, barely touching her skin as he trailed down.

Henry looked up her body. Ashley was watching him. He held her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her, licking slowly. Her jaw dropped and she blinked slowly as she watched him. He kissed her, finding her clit and slowly sucking on it as he began to use his fingers. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back. He grinned as one hand gripped his shoulder, her other white-knuckled on the sheets.

He rubbed his fingers against her then slowly slid one in, then a second. She was tight and he groaned, anticipating what she'd feel like around him. She made a little gasping sound as he vibrated against her body and he did it again, then grinned. He curled his fingers, looking for her g-spot. A few inches in then come hither, he thought as he nibbled at her clit. Ashley's hips bucked and her voice seemed to catch in her throat as he found it. He massaged the area as he lapped at her clit, trying to get her to come for him.

She did, body tensing, the hand on his shoulder gripping him hard enough to break the skin, fingers twisting into the sheets. Her voice seemed to spill over what it had been caught on and she cried out in wordless pleasure. He growled, pleased, which just made her writhe under him more.

Henry withdrew and kissed his way up her body. She smelled pleased in a way which made him feel very proud and male and smug. The look on her face as she came down was beautiful. She looked at him, her eyes were dark.

"Woah."

He knew his smile was smug, but oh, he'd thought about this a few times. He'd gone in with a plan and Henry Foss took pride in a job well done. He reached down and stroked his thumb over her cheek and kissed her gently. She moaned as they kissed, a deep, heady, sexy sound he wanted to roll in.

"Damn. If I'd known you could do that I would have tried to jump you years ago," she murmured as they broke for air.

Henry laughed and kissed her again, sliding a hand under her back, up to her shoulder. He needed to just touch her.

Ashley arched her hips and pulled him closer with one hand on his ass. "Want you," she breathed in his ear.

He tightened his grip on her. "Can I have top this time?"

She murmured assent nodding. The hand massaging his ass slid around to the front. She stroked him, pulling him toward her. "Yeah."

The rumbling noise almost sounded like a purr as he pushed into her slowly, drawing out the moment. He couldn't stop from whispering into her ear all the ways he loved her and all the ways he thought she was wonderful. he was probably babbling but she was hot and tight around him. Her scent was driving him nuts and it was unbelievable that he was allowed to be with her, mates with her, make love to her.

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer and moaned as the piercing slid over her. He pushed as far as he could go, then slowly withdrew, enjoying the sounds she made. Henry kissed her lips and jaw and eyes and cheeks as he moved, the slow movements delicious torture for them both. Ashley's fingers on his back and shoulder dug in and he sped up.

"More," she growled into his ear as her hips met his.

Henry braced his arms on the bed and began to thrust into her with more speed and power. She met him, panting into his ear every time he went deep. Henry reached down with one hand and began to finger her clit, determined to get her off again. Ashley gasped her approval and buried her face into his shoulder, bearing her neck to him. Henry nipped and licked as he sped up faster, teeth grazing her skin. He was getting close, but he needed her to come first. He rubbed faster circles with his fingers and felt her contract around him a second before she gave voice to her pleasure. It was almost a howl and his inner wolf felt smug and pleased at a job well done. Henry growled, a deep sound that terrified some small part of himself, and released into her body. He bit down on her shoulder and rocked his hips into her, pulling her to him. He jerked as the electric feeling ran through his body in waves.

At the end, Henry was left feeling warm and wonderful. He kissed her as he pulled out, then rolled to his side, tugging her into his embrace as he went. He was making an inhuman, but pleased noise and he found he didn't care. Henry wrapped himself around her, needing the contact. His mate smelled satisfied and of him. Her beautiful breasts heaved against his chest as she caught her breath.

"Piercing. Very fun," she confirmed. "I get top next time."

He laughed in response and kissed under her ear. "Look forward to it."

* * *

Henry woke to the sound of Ashley's phone. Light was streaming into the bedroom window. He blinked a few times at the phone on the night stand, wondering why it was there. Then he remembered the previous evening. The warm body stirring beside him confirmed that the bedroom activities hadn't been a dream.

Ashley swore and reached over him for her phone. Henry playfully groped the closest breast and began to reach between her legs.

"Hi, mom!"

Henry froze then became as quiet as possible, eyes wide as he stared at the cell. he withdrew his hands, feeling like he'd been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Ashley rolled her eyes, either at him or her mother and stood, gloriously naked.

Henry was a guy and his mate was gorgeous. He watched her shapely rear as she paced. Yes, he was worried about Magnus and her reaction to them being a couple, but damn, Ashley was thing of beauty as she stalked across the carpet. He rubbed the heel of his hand over his crotch. He really shouldn't be so turned on while she was speaking to her mother on the phone, but his body remembered the warm way she slid over him, the strength of her thighs.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. We're both fine I-" she laughed. "Yeah, something like that." She looked over her shoulder at him, eyes hungry. "Yeah I would say that." She frowned. "It's six?"

Henry blinked and grabbed for his own PDA. It was 6pm? Where hell had Monday go- oh. Monday was gone in an entire day of bedroom fun with his mate. He felt his cheeks heat and looked up to see Ashley had a similar expression.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Definitely like the book said...I am...Very." She paused, reacting to something Magnus was telling her with a small smile. "Love you too, Mom." she snapped her phone closed and jumped back into bed.

Henry sat up, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back into the covers. He growled as her body slid against his. "We should get going home." He didn't want to leave but they both had duties. They should have been home a couple hours ago.

Ashley set her phone on the bedside table then slid back into his arms. "Mom told us to take a week."

He stopped running his hands over her skin, surprised by that. "She's giving us another week off?"

Ashley nodded as she pressed him back into the pillows. "She said that from a scientific standpoint, biologically and emotionally you need it." She nipped at his jaw. "Practically we're not going to be able to keep our hands off one another, so she said get it out of our systems."

Henry blinked. "Your mom knows... She, uh,"

"She knows I'm going to fuck your brains out for a week? Yeah."

Henry sputtered.

Ashley grinned at him, a toothy, predatory grin that made his stomach do little flips. She leaned over him, one hand on either side of his head as she gripped the headboard. "Was pretty sure this is where I wanted the week to end up," she admitted. "She knew I'd decided I wanted you in my bed. I told you, we talked about it before I left."

"But this isn't just about sex for me." She kissed his nose. "I want all of you and she knows that, too." Ashley slid down his body, shifting her hips in a devilish way. She toyed with one of his barbells. "Stop thinking about her or anyone else. This is a week for us."

Henry's jaw worked for a second before he nodded. A slow grin spread across his face. "Yes Ma'am."

The week was spent mostly naked and wrapped in one another. Ashley slipped out of the house to get groceries and he remembered meeting her at the door with a smile in the garage and taking her over the hood of the car. The ice cream she'd bought melted. His need for her had been terrifyingly intense, so they'd decided it was safer if they stuck close. At least as long as he was in the throes of whatever biological process was working on him.

Henry couldn't seem to stop touching her, and the feeling seemed mutual. They'd exchanged love bites and his wolfy side really liked that. Ashley didn't mind it being a little rough sometimes. She also liked it soft and sweet. Henry's education on what his mate liked was thorough and rapid.

They had sex in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the bedrooms, on the couches, once in the back of the car, twice in the laundry room, on the floors, on the chairs, the tables, the edge of the hot tub and even on the enclosed balcony of the master bedroom. Henry normally wouldn't have considered such hedonism but she'd smile at him or look at him or hell, breathe and he would need her.

It was an intense feeling that would have been scary if it hadn't felt so damn good at the same time. It didn't exactly sit well with him initially, but like his sense of smell, he came to appreciate this aspect of being a werewolf. She didn't mind being pounded into over the dining room table because she'd turn around and ride him hard on the coffee table. Remembering to eat was a chore. Showers were more fun because inevitably they ended up sharing. After the first cold shower they realized that it was smarter if they actually did wash up first before engaging in more intimate activities.

It was fun. They laughed and joked and played. Henry wouldn't have guessed it, but she was a cuddler. It was adorable and yeah, he teased her a little, but he never turned her away if she wanted to snuggle up to his side. Afterwards they talked about things serious and not. They were probably disgustingly cute, but Henry didn't care. His world had shrunk down to the little den they'd created together and he was happy.

Lying in bed with her late on Friday, exhausted, he finally felt more normal. Watching her fall asleep, he smiled. It had been a special time, and not just because of the carnal delights. They'd been intimate with one another in other ways as well. Henry wrapped an arm around his mate as she slept, nuzzling her shoulder. He would truly miss being alone together like this, but at the same time, he was utterly exhausted.They'd be going home Sunday.

Saturday was leisurely compared to the marathon the days prior. They cleaned the cabin from top to bottom then packed. Sunday they came home and Helen greeted Ashley with a fond smile and, after a short moment of hesitation, a hug. Then she's turned to Henry and greeted him as a son. He'd been unable to speak for a bit after that. He'd slept in Ashley's room that night. Wrapped in her arms in her bed, he felt calm and at peace.

* * *

"She's cute," Ashley decided.

"Like her mom."

She made a small noise at that, pleased but slightly scoffing.

It was true though. The baby had dark hair like his, but her eyes were Ash's and there was this quality to the structure of her face that reminded him of Ash and Magnus. He normally didn't think babies looked like anyone or anything, but she really did look like Ash. It wasn't pride either since everyone else who'd seen her today had commented on it.

That wasn't to say their daughter wasn't like him either.

Henry was fairly certain the baby couldn't read thoughts, but she squirmed with a small sleepy frown then shifted shape. She was covered in downy charcoal-grey fur and her little hands became paw-like. Her legs changed shape as well, the tiny craws becoming easily tangled in the blankets. Ashley gently re-wrapped the baby in the blankets.

"Stop frowning," she ordered, without even looking at him. She stroked the pup's back and gently caressed the tiny ears.

Henry stopped frowning. He kissed her shoulder, acknowledging she was right. He loved his little girl but he was worried her and how she'd grow up. It was odd to see her shift shape so easily even at this young age as it was something he'd struggled with.

She'd shifted the first time perhaps an hour after she'd been born. He'd been floored, but Ashley and Magnus had reacted calmly. Helen had taken the pup's new measurements for scientific purposes, and Ashley had made a fuss over the baby's toes and cute ears. Which hadn't been all that different from the fuss she'd been making moments prior.

"I can hear you worrying," she pointed out, eyeing him over her shoulder.

"I can worry. I'm supposed to worry. I'm her dad, it's my job to worry. The membership card is in the mail, but I'm allowed to worry already."

She rolled her eyes and settled back into the pillows. "She's been doing that since before she was born," Ashley pointed out, tone indicating she thought he should just accept it and maybe even take a lesson.

He sighed. He hadn't quite believed Ashley when she insisted their baby was shape shifting before she was born, until he'd seen it in an ultrasound. Helen had been unsurprisingly fascinated. Ashley was completely at ease with it, but he was still trying to adjust.

Henry made a grumpy sound then kissed her shoulder again. The baby would shift back in an hour or so. Helen explained it was like testing out her new arms and legs. His daughter made it look easy and he was proud, but at the same time he was almost a little envious.

"She's perfect," he told her. "I just worry. I've been worrying. She's ours and I want her to be happy."

Ashley reached up and gently pulled him closer for a kiss. "She's lucky to have you. So am I."

Henry smiled. "I'm the lucky one."

Her eyes sparkled, dopey grin matching his again.

* * *

Henry wasn't surprised to see Ashley already in his bed since he tended to stay up later. She was in comfy clothes, sleeping on her back on top of the covers. Henry watched her for a moment, wondering how the hell he'd gotten so lucky. Ditching his shoes he slid onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

Ashley woke, blinking at him sleepily. He nuzzled and kissed her neck. She didn't return the cuddle so he leaned back, concerned. Her eyes were red, he noticed, and she didn't look happy. She smelled worried.

"Ash?" he leaned up on one elbow, touching her face gently. "Hey, you okay?"

She shook her head. "Yes and no." She closed her eyes. "Something I did screwed up my birth control, because I'm pretty sure," she swallowed and Henry _knew_ what she was going to say next. "I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Ash," he stroked her face. He didn't know what she was thinking. He didn't know what to think. They'd kinda talked around the issue. It was one of those future things.

Ashley turned her head to the side, eyes shut tight. "I don't want to… kill it. But I don't want to have it now."

Henry's eyes went down to her lower abdomen, beyond her crossed hands. Under her fingers... It was an impossible thing. He kissed her temple and held her close. He wasn't sure what to say but holding her seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Say something?" she asked, voice unsteady.

Henry nuzzled into her hair, placing a kiss on her head and held her closer. "I don't even know…" He trailed off. He felt terrified, but also maybe a little elated. Realizing that just brought another wave of unease. "I don't know what I should think," he admitted. "I mean, it's soon and sudden but," he bit his lip. It wasn't bad. "I mean, it's with you," he went on. He drew his hand down her side then rested it on her own. "It's terrifying but it's with you."

Ashley moved her hands to cover his, pressing his fingers against her abdomen. "Bonding pups are lucky," she said, forcing a little laugh. She rolled so she was facing him and buried her face into his neck. "I just keep thinking about how tiny and innocent it is." She reached up and wiped at her eyes then ran her fingers over his chest.

Henry held her close. His inner wolf was pleased to have given his mate a pup so soon, but the more human part was scared this would somehow ruin things. "What are you thinking?" he asked, filling the silence that had fallen between them.

"I just wish it wasn't so soon. I don't know, Henry. I'm not ready for this. But I don't want to hurt it." Ashley bit her lip, drawing her finger over his chest. "If it were something we planned, would you be happy about it?" she asked. "Not mad?"

Henry nodded. He held her face in his hands. "I'm not mad at you now, Ash. It's just sudden. I'm shocked. I think you are too."

Ashley smiled tightly, blinking moist eyes. "I'd always thought I'd plan, you know? I was an oops kid." She wiped her eye with the heel of her hand. "I hadn't wanted that for my," she swallowed before continuing, "for my baby." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Henry stroked her back, murmuring soothing noises. Focusing on her made it easier for him to cope. It was soon, really, really soon, but at the same time he found he didn't want her to get rid of it either. There had to be some answer, some way they could get through this without hurting their pup.

His mind was reeling. They'd made a baby. A whole other person. She was carrying their pup and they'd made it in love and he found he wanted it badly. It scared the crap out of him, but he wanted it. She was right, it was tiny and helpless. Henry held her closer, feeling a deep need to protect them wash over him.

Ashley made a soft noise and leaned back so she could look at him. "I have a crazy idea."

"I like those," Henry joked, drawing his fingers through her hair.

"Mom delayed me. What if we did that?"

Henry paused then continued stroking through her hair as he thought. "That's," he trailed off and met her eyes. "That's an option. Think you mom would go for it?" That would solve the issue. Their baby would sleep until they were ready for it. It would be safe, he'd make sure of that. There were all kinds of things he could do to beef up the security system and add redundancy to the power grid.

Ashley shrugged. "I hope so. She encouraged me to start something with you. She suggested the birth control I've been on."

Henry grinned and kissed her temple. "So is this all an elaborate plot to have grandkids?" He wanted badly for her to laugh with him. She did, a small giggle. Henry smiled into her cheek and nuzzled her again.

"We'll figure this out, Ash." He stroked a hand up her back then down again. She was tense and still smelled worried. Few things rattled his mate and while this was a hell of a good reason, he wanted to help her. "We'll figure it out. It will be fine. Love you."

She returned the embrace. "Love you too. I just," she broke off with a small shake of her head. "You're not gonna bolt on me?" the question was asked in a small voice.

"No." Henry kissed her. "Never. You're my mate. We're a team. I've got your back if its monsters or, or munchkins." Ashley relaxed in his arms finally cuddling against him, and Henry felt a measure of peace. It would be okay. They made a badass team and Magnus would help. They'd have plenty of time.

"We were headed here anyway. So we got here a little early. We'll just put it on hold with Mom's help and have it when we're ready." Ashley reasoned, sounding more confidant as she spoke. The worried smell was fading.

"Exactly," Henry agreed. "Lots of time to figure it out." He reached down, placing his hand over her stomach. "Might even be kinda fun. You know, eventually."

Ashley smiled, a true smile that reached her eyes. "Think maybe we should have the "do we want a family" talk? Or is it a moot point."

Henry chuckled. "When I was young I thought it'd be nice. The wolf thing wasn't so bad then so I could kinda ignore it. Figured that wasn't in the cards when I couldn't ignore it anymore. I didn't think I'd be with anyone." He smiled at her, heart filled with feelings of love and pride and an odd protectiveness his more logical thoughts knew she didn't need. "And then suddenly there was you."

"You thought about it?" Ashley leaned up on and elbow, eyebrows raised.

Henry shrugged, feeling a sheepish grin cross his face. "Yeah. The wolfy part kinda thinks in basic terms. Didn't think it would be now though." He tugged gently on her hair. "What about you? You've never really talked about what you wanted when you grew up beyond guns and general badassery."

Ashley's smile was small and her cheeks reddened. "I've always wanted what mom and I had. I hoped I'd find someone. Give my kids a dad like I didn't have, but," she shrugged a shoulder. "Mom and I did okay. I could have gone to a bank or asked a friend to be the dad. Donate."

"Yeah?" Henry was pretty sure it wasn't wise to be curious, but he was.

She blushed and didn't meet his eyes. "I've thought about asking you, actually. Like, if I wasn't in a serious relationship before I was thirty."

He sat up at that. "Really?" His wolf-side rumbled smugly in the back of his head.

Ashley bit her lip and nodded. She rolled on to her back, one hand sliding over her lower abdomen, the other reaching for his hand. "You're a good guy. The kid would have been good too. More to offset the crazy I got from my dad. And I always though you'd make cute babies." She put her other hand on her stomach as well. "Guess I'm going to find out."

Henry growled and leaned down to kiss her soundly. "Whenever you want." He kissed her again. "As many as you want." He wrapped his arms around her once more and didn't care that the rumbling, purring sound started again as he held her.

He began to mentally design a system of fail safes for the power grid. Loss of power and coolant had been Magnus' biggest challenges with Ashley and she'd done it in the 1800s. Henry had modern technology and equipment, he could devise a flawless system.

"We should tell mom." Her eyes were sliding closed then blinking awake.

"It's late," Henry reminded her. She looked exhausted and he wondered how long she'd been here before he'd come back to his room. Didn't women need to sleep more? He decided she should get more sleep tonight. She looked like she needed it.

"Mom never sleeps."

"Mm true," he said, "but you should get some sleep. It'll still be there in the morning." He wondered if Magnus slept more when she'd been carrying Ashley.

She yawned, which ruined her protest. Eyes rolling she curled onto her side, resting her head on his shoulder.

It was still terrifying, but it was good. Really, really good. Better than good. The wolf-side felt smug and the human agreed. Just a little bit. His mate was carrying his pup. It was mind-blowing to think that he'd done something like that, helped someone new exist. It was unreal and yet…slightly familiar. He felt the rush when he created new toys and gadgets, but this was far beyond that. Far, far beyond that. He felt giddy and queasy.

Henry snuggled in and wrapped his arms around her. Ashley didn't need protecting, she was amazing. But he'd try anyway, the wolf-side decided for him. She had to worry about more than just herself now and it was his place to watch her back. Magnus would help them in the morning. He felt her breathing begin to even out and smiled. He watched her sleep unable to follow her right away. He turned out the bedside light and kept watch.

* * *

The sound of his blackberry ringing with her cell woke him with a start. He reached over and grabbed both devices, dropping hers to the bed. Ashley flipped open her phone and groaned as she read the mass text.

My office, ASAP. Situation  
-Magnus.

"I can't go out," Ashley groaned. "Should have told her last night."

Henry slid off the bed, looking for his shoes. "Hey, maybe I can go out and help."

Ashley reached for him. "I don't want you to go out either!"

"Ash-"

"I know," she complained, sliding her arms around his waist. "I know. Let me have my moment and I'm cool."

Henry smiled and kissed her forehead. He waited until she heaved a sigh. "Okay?"

"Yeah," she wiped her eye with her hand, "Let's see mom."

* * *

The video reports from terrifying because they seemed to be following the air streams. Henry felt sick because of the implications to people like The Big Guy, or Steve or Him or Magnus or even Ashley.

Henry stepped closer to Ashley when Magnus declared they needed to discover what happened. Ashley must have been feeling unsettled as well because she pressed against him.

"Will, can you give us the room for a but," Henry asked.

Will looked from Henry to Magnus then nodded. "I'll make some calls. See what I can't find out from people I know."

"What is this about?" Helen asked, turning to one side, guarded.

Ashley slipped her hand into Henry's. "I need your help. I'm not going anywhere until then. I can't."

Henry was fine with letting his mate take the lead. This was her mother.

Helen softened. "Ashley what's wrong?"

Ashley winced. Henry squeezed her hand. It'd be okay once Magnus knew.

"My birth control didn't work."

"Didn't wo- Oh. Oh!" Helen blinked, speechless for the moment.

It was kind of funny. Henry hadn't ever seen Magnus at a loss for words. He slid his arm around Ashley's waist.

"I see." Magnus finally said, primly folding her hands. "And what do you wish to do?"

Henry's grip on Ashley tightened. Magnus' tone set him on edge. He could tell she believed they wanted to get rid of it when that was not the case. "We want it." He spoke up. He had to speak up, show her that he was taking responsibility for his own. More than that, he wanted this one.

"We want to keep it," Ashley agreed. "Its just a little thing and it never hurt anyone and it's innocent and probably really cute and," she cut herself off, stopping the nervous babbling.

It was adorable. Henry smiled at her. "We love it." It wasn't what he'd intended to say, but it was true. It felt more right as Ashley smiled at him.

"We do."

Henry's world became Ashley's smile, the happy scent with new undertones he could just barely detect. Wolf and human were in harmony and he felt at peace in his own head.

"Ashley," Magnus embraced her, kissing her forehead.

Henry let her go and watched with a fuzzy feeling as they hugged. Ashley beamed at him from her Mother's arms, worry gone in the happy moment. Henry stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled back. He was one lucky guy and he had the good fortune to know he had it good. He was surprised by Magnus' hug.

"You're right," she finally said. "Ashley can't help us investigate this."

"Mom, there's something else." Ashley tugged Henry out of Magnus' hug.

Now came the hard part, he thought to himself. He squeezed her shoulder.

"Mom, we'd like you to suspend it like you did with me."

Helen's jaw dropped again. "Absolutely not!"

Henry blinked. He felt Ashley stiffen in his arms and he held her back when she tried to stalk forward.

"Why the hell not? You kept me frozen for damn near a hundred years. Why the hell can't you let me suspend this for a few?"

"Ashley, our circumstances were very different."

Ashley made an infuriated and exasperated sound. "I'm twenty-three!" Ashley argued, breaking out of Henry's grasp for a moment. "Aside from that, if shit is going down out there, you need me now, not on, on, on maternity leave!"

"Ashley,"

"No! Don't "Ashley" me, mom. The stuff you put me on didn't work. I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for that. We want it but not now."

"Doc," Henry spoke up, as he snaked his arm around her waist. "We both think that this is something special. Someone we want. I know Ash well enough to know this is going to be amazing and wonderful and I want it." He paused, needing a moment because damn if his eyes weren't getting moist. "I want this so badly. All of me does."

Ashley made a small soothing noise and he hugged her. "We want this, I want this, but I want her for a little bit. Just her. I don't feel like I know her as my mate yet. I want that before I try to learn someone else."

"I don't want to resent it," Ashley added. "I think I might if I don't get to be me a bit more first." She left Henry to approach her mother. "Mom, I want more than what you and I had. I want to give my baby a good _family_."

Helen looked away for a moment then looked at Ashley, nodding slowly. "You've given this a lot of thought." She cleared her throat. "But I don't think you know how dangerous it is."

Ashley smiled. "I trust you. If you could do it in the 1800s then you can do it now. I don't want to wait a century either. Just a few years."

"You're sure?" Magnus asked, looking between Ashley and Henry.

They nodded. Helen sighed. "Then we'll proceed. I- Yes Will?"

"Sorry," Will said as he returned.

He looked serious. Henry felt Ashley tense and he wondered what new problem had shown up on their doorstep.

"Druitt just showed up."

* * *

"I thought your dad was gonna kill me," Henry admitted. "I thought he was going to take one look at us and know and I was going to die." Druitt hadn't known, hadn't found out until much later. Fortunately for Henry, seeing his daughter happy overrode any murderous inclinations. Well, the gun pointed at him had probably helped. That and the rocket launcher.

Ashley laughed quietly. "Uncle James did. He knew the minute he saw me."

"I'm glad he spoke with you." He hugged her close. The loss of James Watson was still felt by everyone in the network. He'd been well loved.

"Can you think of how different our lives would be right now?" Ashley mused. "When Mom came back from India and Uncle James was gone." She shook her head sadly as she spoke, "I just kept thinking back to what he said about embracing it. About how what mom did was the right thing for her and how he didn't think it was for me."

"James gave me this look. It stuck with me."

"Yeah?"

"I think he knew he was at the end. The look he gave me said "Go for it. Live now." You know?"

Ashley nodded. "That's pretty much what he said to me. And then when mom wanted to start and I saw all those...stainless steel tools and the syringes and," she broke off with a shudder. She picked up the infant, shifting around until she was propped up against the pillows.

Henry sat up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is okay."

Ashley crooned at the infant for a little then leaned against Henry. "She was just so little and helpless. Yeah I was scared to have her but," she shook her head. "The light glinting off the steel, the smell of the chemicals, it was just too much."

Henry remembered the look of horror on Ashley's face as her mother laid out the equipment. He'd been having second thoughts, but when she'd looked at him with those huge eyes, he knew she felt the same way.

"And now we're here," Ashley murmured. "I wondered if I'd regret it, but nope." She smiled at the baby, kissing her head.

Henry kissed Ashley's temple. "Know exactly how you feel."

The Cabal were harassing them, but Henry was sure they could deal with it. At the least, Ashley and their daughter were out of the firing line for now. He was working on better security upgrades for all the sanctuaries. It was odd, but since he was formally part of Magnus' pack, he felt stronger about protecting the whole network.

"You should get some sleep," He said, brushing her hair aside. "Been a long day."

"In a bit," she said, smiling.

Henry kissed the baby's head. She smelled new and of him and of Ashley. "In a bit," he agreed, resting his head against Ashley's.

~fin  



End file.
